Broomark
Broomark(ブルーマーク, Buruumaaku) is a Wandering Etherious Demon that was resurrected from one of the pages of the Book of Zeref, by a collective of cult loyalist who were manipulated by his fellow demons in Tartarus to add more strength to their own. Not much is known about his past other than he was one of the multiple demons that Zeref created when he ruled the lands before being returned into the book, waiting until he would be brought back. Due to unusual issues, Broomark shows not to care much about anything except finding his creator to ask something that he has on his mind. After his resurrection, he began traveling around the lands to find any connections or clues to his creator, meeting up with individuals who want to fight him at every turn, resulting in their untimely and gruesome deaths. These multiple deaths and destruction of everything in his path has earned his nickname, Chaotic Breaker(カオスのブレーカー, Kaosu no Burēkā), due to the destruction he leaves everywhere he goes, and leaves everyone fearing what he would do next. Amongst the other demons that were resurrected or were killed over the years, many know about Broomark's history, and some even have labeled him as an Abnormal(変態的, Hentaiteki) due to his unique personality and inability to follow the Demon way most are accustom to. Appearance Broomark is shown to be a tall, very muscular humanoid-type demon with redish-gray skin and multiple markings that show to be symbols of some kind, including one that bares a striking resemblance to the mark of Tartarus on both his arms. His physical appearance shows him to have small quill-like spikes that surround his shoulders and the sides of his chin, it also includes his hair style as it goes from his head down past his shoulder-blades as it is shown to be very spiky to the point of being able to pierce solid-rock, lastly his hair also includes a long widow's peak that reaches near the middle of his forehead as well. Due to some unknown phenomenon, his hair color often changes into different colors depending on his mood, often changing whenever he feels a certain way, making him unique even amongst his fellow demons as well. Another rarity amongst his fellow demons is the fact his eyes are pure red, no signs of pupil's or iris pattern, some describe it as "Seeing a pool of blood stare at your soul before it swallows you up". He also shows to have large claws that grow on both his hands and feet, said to be able to slice through solid stone as if it were nothing more than tissue paper. In terms of Attire, Broomark didn't have anything when he was revived, so he make-shifted his own attire from the fur of a beast he slaughtered and skinned for the cold winters. This attire was modified after he was out as the clothes became two make-shift arm bands that covered his forearms that also wrapped around his knuckles and fingers, yet still allowed him to turn his hand into a fist without any interference. With the rest of the fur, he make-shifted a loose form of sweat pants that reached down all the way to his ankles, first tying it together with rope before he discarded it to use a belt that he stole to keep them together. The remaining parts left were used to create shoes that covered his exposed feet as well as allow him to travel for long distances as well as they had padding underneath. While traveling around, Broomark puts on a long hooded cloak that reaches down to his feet, only showing his bright red eyes when he meets or enters a town. Personality Unlike most demons, who often show to have bloodlust and murderous intent to do harm to anything and anyone, Broomark often shows to have a more solemn personality as he often doesn't care much about anything or anyone. In most cases, he acts like a hermit at times, often choosing to only live out his life in the woods while he searches for his creator, Zeref. In some rare cases, he has a tendency to become agitated and irritated whenever someone or something bothers him or attempts to kill him, resulting in him retaliating violently to a point of brutally destroying anything that stands in his way and not even feel anything towards it. Despite his sadistic nature, Broomark shows to have some sense of decency to some things, especially to children since he believes them not to be worth the effort to destroy. In very rare cases when he meets someone powerful and who can match him in terms of power and skill, Broomark can show signs of actual happiness due to the fun he has trying to kill the person with everything he's got. Despite his muscular appearance and cold demeanor, Broomark is shown to be a very intellectual demon with the mind of a genius, and can be considered to be one of the few demons who can actually think instead of just wanting to fight. His unusual personality often make most other active demons see him as an Abnormal, and wanting to end him because of it. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Early Life Like most of the other demons, Broomark was one of many who was given life to aid his rule over the world, until Broomark and the others were sealed away along with their master in books. Over the years, more demons from the book were either resurrected or destroyed, except for Broomark who was the last demon in one of the books and would be left there for a long amount of time. During his stasis, the demons who were still alive collected several of their creator's books, including Broomark's, to their newly created guild, Tartarus under their master E.N.D with the goal of finding and reviving their creator. Revived In the modern day, a well-known cult leader for Zeref was invited by one of the Nine Demon Gates invited the leader to the Cube to take part of a new and incredible opportunity. However, it was actually a plot to use the Cult Leader as a sacrifice to revive one of their sibling demons. However, after learning about it, the leader attempted to escape with a book that had one page left, only to be killed and revived by another gate. Seeing the opportunity, the gate sent the cult leader back to his hideout with the book, convincing them to resurrect the demon as a sign of good faith from Tartarus. They made their way to a hidden location away from wandering eyes as they began the ritual, but ended up being added to the pit where the page was placed as they all were crushed and merged together to act as a gate way for the demon, Broomark. His first moments involved ripping himself off from the pit of ooze and rotting bodies as he took his first breaths in centuries, recognizing the world of magic as it resonated with his Magical Barrier Particles inside of him. After killing a beast and skinning it to make a new outfit for himself, Broomark climbed out of his hole and began traveling to see what happened over the years he was asleep. Eventually he had learned that several of his siblings created a guild with the purpose of finding their creator, but realizing that times had change and needing an answer to a question he's had, Broomark decided to search of him on his own. Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Way of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite being sealed away in a page for over 400 years, Broomark is shown to be an incredibly skillful fighter despite only being returned a short while. Originally Broomark was a very impressive fighter that learned from watching humans that tired to show how tough they are by fighting him, and eventually this turned into him learning and developing his own style of fighting. His fighting style is revolved around moving at high speeds to deal heavy hitting punches and kicks, often wanting to overpower his enemy before they have a chance to make the first move, and often at times using his claws to gain the extra reach he needs to deal more damage. Due to his muscular physique, the hits Broomark can do often have enough force to shatter bones and even cause opponents to bounce from wherever he hits them into, which in itself needs a massive amount of force to even achieve in the first place. Although he has impressive reach, his fighting style is often shown to be a bit more unorthodox than most, making him an unpredictable opponent when he is in a fist fight. Due to this, whenever he fights anyone who uses a specific fighting style, he often has to think on the spot at how to react, making his fighting style something that can only be done when one has impressive speed, strength, and stamina. In terms of his ideals to fighting, he's more the type to fight anyone he thinks would entertain him, showing a sign of not caring much about who or what fights him, and it's because of this that most often see the impressiveness of his combined skills up close, and recognize that he is not only nimble and aggressive, he has the brute force necessary to back it up. Physical Attributes Monsterous Strength: Despite Broomark's large size and physique, which is shown to be similar to that of a professional weight-lifter, his actual strength is shown to nearly exceed his appearance. Using his Magical Barrier Particles before he fights, Broomark focuses them into his muscle structure, allowing them to enter as they strengthen them to a degree where he is able to lift boulders twice his size with just one hand, and easily shatter it with his grip strength alone. The strength he focuses not only affect his muscles, but can also affect his fighting when he is in a lock with an opponent, and increases the force of his attacks in an attempt to send them flying a great distance before they crash into anything. It's because of this strength that when he attacks, added with his muscle strength, he is able to actually bounce his opponent off anything they get sent to, and continue the onslaught until they pass out or die. When he focuses instead of going wild, Broomark is able to do things most humans would think impossible, one example being that with enough impact and force, he is capable of breaking apart solid steel as if it was made of clay, something even the most powerful mages aren't capable of doing. In one recent event for Broomark, he encountered a Death Watch on his travel's, and despite their impressive reputation, was able to match it's strength blow for blow while creating a small crater each time they matched their blows. Heightened Reflexes: Keeping in part with his status as an abnormal among demons, Broomark, despite his large physique and tall structure, is the fact he is shown to be incredibly nimble and agile when it comes to anything and everything he does. Although he does not show it at times, Broomark's reflexes combined with his acrobatic skills allow him to move gracefully to a point of him being able to keep his balance in even the highest of places that have scared even the bravest of people. His reflexes have been shown to be honed through the years of fighting he did with his fellow demons has allowed him to almost anticipate when and where it would be coming. This reflex along with his instinct has even allowed him to go further by being able to feel even things that most normal beings aren't able to anticipate, an example of this was seen when he fought against someone who could manipulate the shadows, but his reflex allowed him to react faster than even the shadows his opponent controlled could be sent to him, making him not only a powerful warrior, but a warrior with the reflexes that makes him a dangerous enemy as well. Amazing Speed: Due to his tall stature, Broomark's legs are shown to be much longer than most, which in term allows him to run at speeds that can outrun even Lacirma vehicles while they're in use. The muscular structure of his legs show to be much more different as the bottom of his feet allow Broomark to actually move at quicker due to a special smooth-like pad as it can still be used even when he is wearing shoes, allowing him to generate friction that can propel him at much more higher speeds when he wants or needs to. Due to this unique structure, it can work on anything that he pushes off of including walls and floors whenever he jumps to avoid attacks, making it compatible with his fighting style as well. No one knows how fast Broomark is able to go due to him always living his life away in the outskirts or forests, but it is seen that at his full speed, it is as if he is nothing more than a blur going from one direction to another, and at times no one can even sense where he's coming before Broomark nearly finishes them off or knocks them out without them feeling it. Indestructive Durability: Over the course of his birth, Broomark was endowed with incredible muscles that did not just give him intimidation, they also have similar characteristics to steel itself despite appearing as flesh. His Magical Barrier Particles not only provide him with energy to use his curse, it allows him to augment the density of his body to become heavy or light depending on what he needs. Due to this, Broomark is able to make his body as hard as Iron, allowing him to take on more damage than most other demons, especially those with powerful cutting curses. The full extent of how strong he is can be shown when someone did a full blank Crash right in his face, only to appear as if nothing had ever touched him, making him one of the few people to withstand destructive forces that are meant to destroy. The durability Broomark has not only shows to defend him, but when in battle and facing an opponent that can take powerful attacks, he can change the density of his own arms and legs to add more force to his blows often making them stronger than before. Not only that, the change of his density can allow him to stand up to most bladed weapons and projectiles like bullets, making him one tough enduring demon. Assorted Others Genius-Level Intellect: Although there are multitude of Demons who often believe in simply destruction and chaos, Broomark is shown to be different amongst his siblings. Despite his intimidating presence and cold-like personality, Broomark is shown to be a very intellectual demon, some would say even going as far as being a genius when it comes to things no ordinary demon can fully understand. An example of this was seen when he was first resurrected back into the modern world, and quickly killed an animal before making a sharp tool out of anything he could find, and sewing together a make-shift outfit and footwear for him not to be affected by the cold. This in itself shows Broomark's ability to memorize and use different skills and techniques that he sees, often being able to replicate them despite never doing it in many years. A second example of his level of intellect is when he was up against an entire guild, minus the ace and master, and in a short amount of time how strong half of them were and what magics they used, easily defeating them despite their impressive numbers. Although Broomark is shown to be amazingly gifted and smart, many still often assume him to be a neanderthal of sorts, often resulting in their terrible demise before they learn any better. Heightened Senses: Although Broomark is shown to be some humanoid form, he often shows to have an enhanced form of different natural abilities that make him stand out more than most other demons. Similar to Dragon Slayer's, Broomark's sense of smell is actually twice as strong as their's, allowing him to not only smell a further distance, but even able to smell things most slayers aren't able to like variations of gases that are considered to be Oder-less. His visual prowess is shown to be stronger than most as he can often use this in combination with his reflexes and genius mind, allowing him to get the jump on anyone that tries to catch him off guard or even fighting unpredictably. Another way his vision is shown to be more enhanced is the fact he can often at times see different spectrum's by focusing the magical barrier particles in his retina's, allowing him to see in the dark, underwater, and anywhere else that might obscure most others vision. His hearing is also shown to be enhanced like the others, a skill that often lets him pick up on many kinds of sounds that some aren't able to hear, even going as far as able to hear the inside of a being's own body to see if they are lying or telling the truth by the heart rate and blood flow or even hearing any kind of distress that is inside of their, making all of his natural senses much more powerful as well. 'Curse Abilities' Flamine(フラアミン, Furamin): is said to be a very powerful Curse that is exclusive to Broomark, which allows him to create powerful blasts that can deal destructive damage to anyone and anything he touches. The curse begins it's use by emitting Magical Barrier Particles from the palms of Broomark's hands, causing intense friction with the air around him, as well as emitting unique variations of gases that allow him to trigger devastating blasts of energy depending on what type each individual gas is. With the blasts of energy that come with it, he is able to shape and manipulate it into anything he can think of, allowing him to do things like fly and create different techniques with the curse. Some other examples of these different blasts include Supersonic explosions created by high explosives are known as detonations and travel via supersonic shock waves, Subsonic explosions are created by low explosives through a slower burning process known as deflagration. It is extremely effective and very destructive, capable of use at close and long-range; it can completely disintegrate boulders and inflict tremendous amount of damage depending on how much Broomark pours in. A notable ability of the Curse is that the user is capable of curving their blasts in a similar manner to that of a sniper rifle- allowing them to lock onto targets, though a loud "click" is heard when this particular function is put into work, allowing opponents a small chance of running. Lastly, the curse has the ability to function as explosions of all kinds, such as an electrical explosion which is obtained by forming a high energy electrical arc which rapidly vaporizes metal and insulation material. The more Broomark focuses and creates these blast variations, the multiple amounts of abilities he can add to each one of them. Techniques *'Littoral Explosion'(沿岸爆発, Engan bakuhatsu lit Coastal Explosion): Is a powerful move Broomark is able to use when he activates his Flamine Curse ability. By drawing in the small trace amounts of water vapor around the area or in any living thing, Broomark can focuses it into his hands as he then focuses them to heat up, causing a powerful build up as he also draws in different earth and rock around him to mix in, eventually causing both his hands to glow bright red as he aims towards his opponent before releasing the pent-up energy into one big blast as it launches forward towards his opponent. Due to the dangerous mixture and condensed pressure, the blast release is similar to that of a erupting volcano, blowing down and burning anything that's in it's way, going as far as even catching things on fire due to the high heat that is released along with it. Despite the impressive and destructive force that the move has, there is a limit to it as due to the high heat and pressure building, Broomark isn't able to shoot out the explosions at rapid fire, making him only able to use it up to two times before his arms aren't able to contain the strain the attack does on them. *'Tempest Crush' (荒れ潰, Aretsubu): Is a powerful air blast that Broomark developed during his time after he was born by seeing the force of a tornado and how destructive it could be. Broomark shows to use his Magical Barrier Particles to begin generating large amounts of wind as it is shown to become compressed into a sphere in between his hands, allowing him to focus and target where he would release the pent-up wind. Once the energy has enough force contained, Broomark releases the blast as it delivers a powerful impact, which when made contact with his enemy, releases a powerful barrage of razor-sharp winds that go up to incredible speeds, and destroy mostly anything surrounding the opponent including the ground itself. During the traveling towards the opponent, the blast itself is strong enough to blow down anything in it's path, including multitude of trees that stand in his way. However, despite the impressive ability and high power, this move takes time to do as the compressing air requires much of his concentration or else it would result in a pre-mature explosion that backlashes and deals damage to Broomark himself. *'Bang Burst'(バン・バースト, Ban Bāsuto): Is a powerful kinetic blast that Broomark develops by channeling the energy that he gains by taking blows that transfer as energy into both of his arms. To do this move, Broomark focuses his Magical Barrier Particles in his arms, altering their structure from negative Eternano energy into absorbing the force and kinetic energy that he gains by blocking attacks or dealing out energy. Once enough of the energy is stored inside of his arms, Broomark can focus the release of said energy through the index and middle finger as it connects to the opponent. When the connection is made, the release of the attack goes all throughout the body of the opponent, which results as a powerful shock-wave that distorts the air around them as it sends the opponent flying with such force that they crash through a solid concrete wall. When Broomark has both arms fueled and uses two pointing stances instead of just one, the amount of pressure released from the pent-up energy results in a much more powerful shock-wave that can actually break apart the floor Broomark stands on as it can send a person not only through a concrete wall, but through multiple houses before the person stops. It has also been shown to actually leave a impact mark and result in the breaking of bones throughout their body. However, despite the impressive destructive force this move can do, it takes time to build up the energy to use as Broomark needs to be in a battle with someone to store up the kinetic energy. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム, Ēteriasu Fōmu): Like many demons created by Zeref, Broomark himself has the ability to transform into his more demonic form at any given time, allowing him to tap into the full potential that he has inside of him. Though due to the level of his strength he possess, he isn't able to enter into this form more than twice in one single fight before his entire body runs out of energy. When he transforms, he loses most of his hair-quills and gains more stone-like quills that emerge from all over his body, including his arms, legs, and even jawline. The colors of his eyes also changes from being pure red to now being pure white while his muscles show to become more and more toned to a point where his body is almost rock-like and much more tougher than before. Not only does his physical appearance change, his ability to use his Curse changes as well, now allowing him to shoot out Flamine through any part of his body through the spikes he has, enabling him to do things he couldn't before. *'Immeasurable Strength': When in this new form, the level of raw power he has is doubled from his original strength, making him one of the most powerful demons ever known. Before with only his normal form, he could break through solid stone and bend steel without even trying, with his transformation, Broomark has the capacity to punch with enough force to create a hole the size of a small asteroid. Not only that, when he engages an enemy in hand-to-hand combat, many often find that with just one hit, they feel their own bones breaking without him even having to put all of his force behind it, showing how much strength he gains and how much he can put out. When using his full strength in this form, the result is devastating as with one attack, he not only can fracture the very ground with the force, but also create a powerful shock-wave that can level nearly half of an entire forest without even needing to touch it. *'Immeasurable Speed': Despite gaining a bit more mass in this form, Broomark's speed shows not to have faltered, it's even shown to have become better with his new form, allowing him to move faster than any normal demon can see. Due to the compression of his body's physiology, Broomark can move at a much faster rate without anything slowing him down, making it almost look like he's actually teleporting towards his opponent. This is due to the Anti-Eternano Particles that eminate from his body, spreading around the area and converting the Eternano into Anti-Eternano, which allows him to move faster by drawing it in as he moves, doubling the speed at any moment. Even during combat against a magic user, his body can absorb trace amounts of energy, allowing it to make it look as if he's able to dodge the attack when in reality, he's slowing it down and making himself faster with it's power. *'Omni Burst'(オムニバースト, Omunibaasuto) - is Broomark's most powerful Curse attack he developed, something that if he uses means the end of a person's life once it is triggered and connects. To use this technique, Broomark draws in as much of the Eternano, converting it using his own Anti-Eternano particles and begins to channel it throughout the spikes, converging the energy towards his fist as it begins to glow bright white the more he pours into it. After a few minutes, the bone-like spikes on the ends of his knuckles shine brightly, indicating that it's complete as he then goes on the offensive. Once the punch connects, the moment of impact releases all the energy that he stored, only instead of one burst, multiple ones explode outward and continue to explode depending on how much energy he stored up. The attack continues as it shoots the opponent upward, continuing to deliver explosion after explosion, nearly damaging their whole body in the process as well. The drawback that is given on this technique is that it takes a few minutes to charge, making Broomark unable to counterattack or defend himself while he is charging. Not only that, it also needs to have natural Eternano energy to convert into Anti-Eternano particles, meaning that if he's in a place where no form of magic can be used, he can't properly use it. Quotes Trivia *Many demons often asked what Broomark wants to ask Zeref, but they end up being killed after learning the answer. *Despite not being part of Tartarus, Broomark has shown to have multiple symbols on his body that show similar designs to their own mark. *Broomark's only known allies are those who don't try to hunt him down or try to make him join something. Behind The Scenes *The character picture is based off of Lash from Marvel's Inhumans. *Lash is shown to be a fusion of Akuma from Street Fighter and Apocalypse from DC Comics. *This article was approved by Ash. Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Wanderer Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Males